


christmas morning

by elskov



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddling, Play-fighting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elskov/pseuds/elskov
Summary: Lucas and Eliott on the morning of the first Christmas they spend together.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	christmas morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the fact that I spelt Eliott’s name wrong!!! I’m very stupid, forgive me!

By now, it's 8:45 and Elliot has been awake for, maybe, half an hour. Lucas is still fast asleep on his chest and, while Elliot found it adorable to see Lucas all cuddled up to him like this—pouted lips exhaling soft breaths against his skin, small arms hugging his torso, hair messy and tickling the underside of his chin—it's Christmas morning and Elliot wants to get out of bed.

He runs his finger down the bridge of Lucas’ nose. "Hey, Luc," he whispers. 

Lucas wrinkles his nose at the sudden disturbance. A low groan comes from his lips, although slightly muffled from being spoken into Elliot’s t-shirt. He rubs his eyes with his wrists.

"What time is it?" Lucas mumbles, as though he had been woken at four AM. 

"Almost nine." 

Lucas groans again, moving his head off of Elliot’s chest and laying it on the same pillow Elliot is using. His eyes flutter open and a grin begins to play on his lips. "Hi."

"Happy Christmas, gorgeous," Elliot says.

"Happy Christmas!" Lucas leans forward and kisses Elliot. It's more smile than kiss. Big grins pressing against one another more than pouted lips doing the same. 

Once Lucas has laid back down on his stomach, Elliot begins to slide his hand down to the small of Lucas’ back, and then back up to the nape of his neck. Up and down his spine, nails caressing his bare skin. From the way Lucas has closed his eyes again, and his relaxed sighs, it’s obvious he is enjoying it. 

"We should get out of bed," Lucas mutters. 

"Maybe, I just might need a kiss from my favourite boy first." 

Lucas gasps dramatically. "You have a favourite?   
Who is he? How dare he?" He tries to sound offended, though his sentence comes out all giggly. 

Elliot presses a soft kiss to his forehead. A smile breaks it's way across Lucas’ face; dimples and rosy cheeks joining it. 

"You're my favourite boy!" Another kiss to his forehead. "My beautiful, precious, favourite baby boy." Elliot cups his cheek, playing with loose strands of hair and stroking his fingers across Lucas’ cheek. The colour that fills Lucas’ cheeks is not too dissimilar to the colour of a rose. 

"Baby boy?" He squeaks. 

"Uh, yeah! 'Cause you're adorable and all." 

"I'm not adorable!" Lucas reaches behind him and picks up the other pillow, thwacking Elliot around the face with it. "I'm proper solid, actually."

Elliot pushes the pillow off his face. "Oh, yeah?"

"Mhm."

"Well, if you're that solid you should be up for some combat!" Elliot rips the pillow from beneath their heads, scrambling upright onto his knees with the same pillow raised above his head, ready to come down and strike. He brings it down, hitting Lucas over the head. 

"You picked the wrong person to mess with!" Lucas sits up with another pillow in his hands and smacks Elliot round the face. I hit him back, but his position of being sat against the headboard means he's stable and Elliot’s attack barely moves him. Suddenly, Lucas dives forward, locking both arms around Elliot’s waist and pushing him backwards onto the bed. "Do I win?"

"Course you do." Elliot puts his hands on the back of Lucas’ neck, pulling him down into a kiss.


End file.
